Gifts, Gifts and More Gifts
by ytteb
Summary: Tony's feeling left out as he thinks about how gifted his co-workers are … Definitely AU and definitely not to be taken seriously. One shot.


Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo wasn't feeling very _special_ as he emerged in gloomy mood from the elevator to join his co-workers. He knew it wasn't _logical_ and it wasn't his _fault,_ but he felt decidedly second-class that morning.

Tony looked past Agent Gibbs' empty desk to where Agent Tim McGee was concentrating so hard on his computer screen that Tony was surprised there wasn't steam coming out of his ears,

"Morning, McFocus," he called.

"Not going to say good morning to me?" came Gibbs' voice.

Tony jumped as he saw Gibbs gradually materialise at his desk, "Jeez, Boss," he snapped, "Do you have to do that?"

"Hasn't got old yet," grinned Gibbs.

"And I might not," muttered Tony as he threw his backpack behind his desk, "If I die from a heart attack!"

Not for the first time, Tony cursed his visit to Martha's Vineyard with Senior …

FLASHBACK

Tony's father had wheedled his son into accompanying him to Martha's Vineyard saying it would be a chance for them to bond in a place where they had gone for family holidays when Tony's mother was alive. It turned out, however, that Senior also wanted to meet up with potential business partners and the _bonding_ had been displaced by commerce. Tony wasn't really surprised but that didn't stop him regretting using up valuable vacation days.

Left alone, Tony took to taking what, in other circumstances, would have been romantic walks along the beach. On one night, he really regretted not having a romantic companion as there was a plethora of shooting stars: he could imagine asking an, alas, imaginary beauty to make a wish which he would offer to make come true …

During Tony's absence, the MCRT was called to a crime scene in Rock Creek Park where they found their search area illuminated by what Dr Mallard knowledgeably informed them was a Perseid meteor shower. McGee had been excited, Agent Bishop found herself longing for a Milky Way candy bar while Gibbs simply grunted and told them to concentrate.

Over the next few days, it turned out that the meteor shower had been rather different to previous occurrences. The scientists were still working out how it happened and conjectured that some unusual radiation had been generated which had had the effect of generating enhanced abilities among those who had witnessed the shower or, as the media preferred to say, made those people into supermen … and women.

And so, the MCRT had, overnight, become even more gifted than before. Ellie Bishop developed a photographic memory and the ability to recall everything she had ever witnessed with complete accuracy: she had been recalled to NSA as the agency best placed to help her deal with her new abilities.

Ducky found he could sense the last feelings and emotions of those who had died: this might be a useful skill for a Medical Examiner, but he had had to take time off to come to terms with the traumatic elements of his new abilities.

McGee found that he could somehow visualise computer programs without having physically to have access to the computers. Hacking had taken on a whole new meaning for him although he still enjoyed using his actual computer and keyboard. Life had never been so good for McGee.

And Gibbs discovered that he could make himself invisible. Before his departure on extended leave, Ducky had theorised that Gibbs' gift was an extension of his already formidable stealth skills. The ability to disappear awakened a long dormant playful side to Gibbs and he enjoyed being able to sneak up on people even more successfully. Especially on Tony!

END FLASHBACK

Because, of course, Tony had not been in Rock Creek Park. Tony had not been endowed with any special new and shiny gifts. Tony found it harder and harder to call himself _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"Oh, Tony," said Abby as she made her usual morning visit to the squad room, "Don't worry. We still love you!" She enfolded Tony in a comforting hug. Or not so comforting as she was wearing her spiky bangles.

Abby had not been in Rock Creek Park, but she was convinced that the new abilities of the team had rubbed off on her – perhaps due to residual radiation on the evidence they had brought back. She said that her empathic skills had skyrocketed and that she was able to tune into the distress of those around her. So far, it seemed only to be Tony's distress that she picked up on. Tony was too kind to say so but somehow, he thought that his misery was probably obvious to everyone and that enhanced powers were not required.

"Thanks, Abs," said Tony disentangling himself from her embrace.

"Oh, Tony boy," she sighed, "It'll be alright. There'll be another shower along soon."

Tony nodded and looked across at Gibbs who was gradually disappearing leaving only his grin behind. "Getting good at that, Boss," he said neutrally. There was a momentary flash of teeth and Gibbs was gone completely.

Gibbs' cell rang and seemed to rise unaided from the desk, "On it," came Gibbs' voice and then, "Grab your gear. Robbery near Quantico!" Gibbs' gun shot out off his desk drawer and slammed into his holster before Gibbs reappeared.

Tim grabbed his backpack and strode towards the elevator. He paused and looked back at his computer and frowned. He grinned and turned to Tony, "Forgot to log off. Done now!"

Tony sighed and followed his co-workers into the elevator.

NCISNCIS

"What do you mean, you've lost Agent DiNozzo?" asked Director Vance a few hours later.

"We didn't exactly lose him, Director," said McGee, "We were making enquiries in the business premises and Tony didn't report back in. He's not answering his cell and I can't trace it."

"Someone reported seeing a white van speeding away," continued Gibbs, "We think it's possible that he was taken by the robbers. McGee's looking at road traffic cameras trying to track it. Witness said it was heading back towards DC."

"Found it!" said McGee.

Director Vance blinked: he couldn't get used to McGee being able to access computers without needing to switch them on. "Where, Agent McGee?"

"Warehouse district, down by the docks."

"It'll take days to search all through them," said Gibbs grimly, "Director, we'll need all the manpower you can give us."

"You got it," said Vance, "And maybe your new invisibility skills will be useful … rather than just scaring the bejesus out of everyone! Set up a liaison point down in the docks, you can work from there and I'll co-ordinate from MTAC."

Four hours later, as darkness fell, there was still no sign of Tony.

"Do we keep going, Boss?" asked Tim.

"No choice, Tim," said Gibbs, "Anything on DiNozzo's cell?"

"No, Boss. Shall I tell the agents to start searching the east side now?"

"Do it," ordered Gibbs, listening as Tim relayed the updated orders.

"It's been hours, Boss."

"I know."

"You don't think … well, he's all right, isn't he? I mean, he's Tony."

"He'll be fine," said Gibbs firmly. "We'll find him, just a matter of time."

Tim hoped that it wouldn't be Tony's dead body that they found, and that Ducky wouldn't be using his new-found skills to determine what Tony's last minutes had been like. "Where are you, Tony?" he sighed.

"Here!" came Tony's voice.

McGee jumped as violently as he still did whenever Gibbs did his reappearing trick. Gibbs tried to look stoic, but his smile almost split his face in half.

Gibbs quickly checked Tony over for injuries, "What the hell happened?"

"Petty Officer O'Connell got the drop on me," he admitted. "Next thing I knew I was locked up in a damp old warehouse along there," he gestured behind him.

"You all right?" asked McGee, "We were worried."

"Bit of a headache," admitted Tony, "And some bruises. Hey Boss, you probably need to get some people over there. He and his chums will be back soon. They've got the weapons and other gear they stole stashed there."

"Tell us where to go," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

"So, how did you get away?" asked McGee the next morning. The MCRT and other agents had lain in wait for O'Connell and his friends and taken them completely by surprise: they had ended up surrendering meekly apart from some cursing about not having simply put an end to the annoying NCIS agent rather than bringing him along for the ride.

Paperwork and formalities had taken most of the night and it was only now that Tim and Gibbs had the chance to interrogate Tony more closely.

"Oh," said Tony nonchalantly, "Took me a while but I realised they'd left the keys to the handcuffs behind. Once I got to them, it was a walk in the park. Unlocked my cuffs and walked out. I was looking for a cab when I ran into you guys instead."

"Huh," said Gibbs. "That it?"

"Yep," said Tony cheerfully. "Nothing to it."

"Hmm," said Gibbs. "Well, next time, don't let anyone get the drop on you."

"On it, Boss."

"OK, then. Back to work. Just because we caught one set of dirtbags doesn't mean there aren't more out there," said Gibbs.

Tim and Tony nodded and bent their heads to their work.

Tony looked up a few minutes later, "Tim, give me the Gonzalez file, will you?" There was no reply. "Tim! The Gonzalez file!" Still no answer, Tim was engrossed in seeing how many computers he could hack into at one time and didn't hear Tony.

Tony sighed.

Tim looked up as a folder suddenly fell off his desk and began to slide along the floor, "What!"

Gibbs stared as his coffee mug rose three feet off his desk and hovered there. "Hey!"

There was a sound of running feet. Gibbs and McGee were momentarily diverted and looked towards the noise, they saw Abby hurrying in chasing Bert the farting hippo who was hanging just out of her reach, "Bert! Come back!"

Gibbs took his eyes off Abby and off his coffee to stare at Tony sitting innocently at his desk, "DiNozzo!"

"Ah, yes," Tony replied, "Turned out that I did develop a special skill after all. Martha's Vineyard came up trumps."

"What?" asked McGee as the Gonzalez file continued its stately progress towards Tony's desk.

"Telekinesis," said Tony.

"Telly what?" demanded Gibbs.

"Telekinesis …" began Tony.

"It's the ability to transport objects without touching them," said Tim eagerly. "You can do that, Tony?"

Tony frowned. The coffee cup lowered gently towards Gibbs' hand: he grabbed it tightly lest it try to escape again. Bert flew into Abby's arms and was safely gathered in. "What do you think, Tim?"

"That how you got out?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep. Saw the handcuff keys hanging from a hook on the other side of the room. They'd handcuffed me to a ring set in the concrete floor. I was just wishing that they were a bit nearer … and suddenly they were!"

"See, I told you!" squealed Abby, "Ooh, perhaps this means I've developed psychic powers as well as increased empathy! Cool!" She embraced Tony but said in a sterner voice, "But don't touch Bert! He's off limits. Don't forget I can kill you and nobody will ever find your body!" She hugged Tony again.

Tony nodded and carefully returned the machines in Abby's lab to their places after hovering near the ceiling, "Wouldn't dream of it, Abs," he said with crossed fingers.

"Coffee's off limits too, DiNozzo!" ordered Gibbs. "Unless you're getting it from the coffee shop without leaving your desk," he added as he foresaw possible benefits.

"On it, Boss," agreed Tony. "Anything off limits for you, McGee?" he asked.

"Don't think so," said Tim, "This is so _cool_! You got the best gift of all, Tony. Wow!"

Very _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo smiled happily. He decided not to mention his enhanced sense of smell which meant that Gibbs would never be able to pull a disappearing act on him again.

Life was good. And perhaps he'd pay another visit to Martha's Vineyard one day.

* * *

 _AN: clearly, I don't own the characters and they are safely back in their NCIS box!_


End file.
